happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Last Laugh
Last Laugh is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. In this episode, Hoppy and Pranky pull increasingly harmful pranks on each other. Roles Starring *Hoppy *Pranky Appearances *Lifty *Shifty *The Mole *Lumpy *Cheesy *Flippy Plot One morning, Hoppy is seen sleeping in his bed, but soon falls off. He wakes up and finds himself stuck in his pyjamas, as the arm and foot holes have been sewed shut. He hears laughing and looks up, seeing Pranky with a needle and thread. As he laughs, Hoppy ties his shoelaces together, causing Pranky to trip. As Hoppy finally manages to stand up, Pranky gets up and confronts him. The two agree on a prank war to see who has the last laugh. Pranky is seen gluing a coin on the sidewalk. He runs to the bush and watches as Lifty and Shifty struggle to grab it. Pranky is distracted by seeing a carrot hanging from a string. He goes towards it and eats the carrot, soon seeing a falling bucket to which the string was attached. Assuming it was full of water, he didn't worry. However, it was full of cement, which covered his body and stopped him from moving. Hoppy draws a moustache on him, knocks him over, and walks away, as The Mole unknowingly thaws out Pranky with a jackhammer. Later, Hoppy is seen cooking hard-boiled eggs. While he is reading his cook book, Pranky switches the hard-boiled eggs with a falcon's eggs. Hoppy grabs one of the eggs and cracks it, and at that moment, the mother falcon swoops in through the window and scratches Hoppy with her claws, as Pranky watches from outside and laughs out loud. At the hospital, Hoppy is seen covered in bandages on a bed. Doctor Lumpy leaves the room and lets in a visitor, foolishly leaving him with Pranky. Pranky pulls out a screwdriver and fixes the wheels on Hoppy's bed, then pushes him away, sending the patient down a flight of stairs, outside on the street, and crashing into a restaurant on the other side. Despite being injured and covered in bandages, Hoppy gets up and walks. Pranky walks into the restaurant to rub it in. Hoppy, on the second floor, drops a pot of boiling cheese on him. The burning cheese blocks Pranky's vision and makes him stumble onto a table where Cheesy was sitting. With glee, Cheesy begins chewing on Pranky's cheese-covered arm, making him cry. As Pranky tries to pull his arm away, Cheesy cuts it off with a knife and fork, making Pranky fly through a window. Hoppy laughs at him, but Pranky pulls a bandage off his foot, causing him to trip and roll down a hill. Pranky, satisfied, walks away, but steps on a rollerskate with glue. The rollerskate sends Pranky down a path, hitting triggers that send numerous paint-filled balloons at him. He then passes by a shovel, getting half of his ears chopped off. He then flies off a ramp and is sent through a flaming hoop, burning him slightly. Finally, Pranky crashes through a wall. Pranky sees he is in Flippy's house and Flippy is asleep on his couch. As Pranky tries moving back, he pushes a button of a remote, making gun-shooting sounds. Flippy wakes up and flips out. The window quickly gets splattered with blood as Flippy kills Pranky. He tries crawling out of the door, but Flippy pulls him back in. Just in the distance, the bandaged Hoppy gets the last laugh. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty still struggle to get the glued coin off the ground. They both grab crowbars and start bending them, only to lose their arms. Moral "He who laughs last laughs best!" Deaths #Pranky is killed by Flippy. #Lifty and Shifty could have died when their arms were ripped off (debatable). Injuries #Hoppy is severely attacked by a falcon, sent crashing into a restaurant, and rolls down a hill. #Pranky gets hit by The Mole's jackhammer, burnt by cheese, gets his arm chewed and cut off, has part of his ears sliced, burned slightly by a flaming hoop, and crashes through a wall. #Lifty and Shifty's arms were ripped off when they tried to pull on the crowbars to get the coin. Goofs *Pranky's bandage and joy buzzer switch directions several times. *Pranky only wore shoes when Hoppy tied the laces together, and they disappeared afterwards. *Lumpy's antlers switch directions a couple times. *Starting when Hoppy was bandaged and through the rest of the episode, his tail was missing. Though it could have either been covered in the bandages or Hoppy lost it as a result of his injury. Trivia *This marks Hoppy's first starring role. He first debuted in Don't be Trippy, Hippy. *This is the first episode where Cheesy survives. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes